gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ASW-G-108L Gundam Komainu
|developed from= |developed into= |variants=*ASW-G-108LJ Gundam Jinnai Komainu |combine= |operators= |known pilots=Shīzi |fixed armaments=*Luohan Claw x 5 *Luohan Nail x 4 *Méihuā Tail |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=*Kimnara Spear |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment= |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |solo special attacks=*Hù Shǒu Shān *Quán Tào Strike *Quán Tào Wave |combo special attacks= |affiliation= |universe=Build Divers |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ASW-G-108L Gundam Komainu (aka Gundam Komainu, Komainu) is Shīzi's personal gunpla. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike most Gunpla in GBN, the Gundam Komainu is relatively lightly armed and has no conventional ranged weapons. Despite this, the suit boasts a surprisingly high combat potential thanks to the pilot's skills and high quality of the model itself. The Komainu's design is focused more around exploring remote areas of GBN but retains key fixed armaments such as the Barbatos' hand- and foot-mounted nails and a smaller version of its tail blade. As a result it is most effective in close combat and relies on low weight to achieve high speed and mobility. Barbatos' frame provides the suit with a sleek profile to reduce targeting, but is modified to Shīzi's style to feature a lion's head on its chest. Curiously the Komainu lacks full flight capabilities, relying instead on the thrusters it still has, powerful legs and claws to scale rough terrain. However, Shīzi has at times boasted superior control skills, balancing the suit on narrow ledges and peak tops without any apparent difficulty. Through training and meditation, Shīzi was also able to develop the "Hù Shǒu Shān", a powerful defensive technique to briefly repel incoming explosives and physical objects. When performed the Komainu executes a rapid series of precise blows with all limbs, using the energy from them to momentarily create a protective barrier around the suit. When on the offence the Komainu normally relies on its spear or unarmed strikes for the majority of its attack, targeting vulnerable areas or points that can exploit the enemy's centre of gravity. The suit's Kimnara Spear has a sharpened head that exhibits considerable anti-armour abilities and can be used to block beam-based attacks. The Gundam Komainu can also perform two versions of the powerful Quán Tào technique. The Quán Tào Strike is a close-range attack where the Gundam interlocks its fingers and uses its thrusters to charge forward at the target while energy is emitted from the hands. Upon contact the attack uses both the Komainu's momentum and energy generated to deliver a powerful strike to a target, with excess energy spreading and damaging the remaining parts of the enemy if they manage to survive the initial blast. The Quán Tào Wave is a ranged variant of this attack, where the energy generated is discharged through a large outwards shockwave by the Komainu opening its hands. The Quán Tào Wave lacks the same concentrated impact but still poses a threat to more damaged targets. Ultimately while the Gundam Komainu proved to be a powerful machine, it was later outfitted with extra equipment to specifically improve its combat abilities and durability as the Gundam Jinnai Komainu. Armaments ;*Luohan Claw :Each finger is fitted with a sharpened claw for slashing attacks, much like the original Barbatos. ;*Luohan Nail :The suit has two sharpened nails on the front of each foot, while they enhance kicks delivered by the machine, they are more often used to stabilise the Komainu and climb rough terrain. ;*Kimnara Spear :The Kimnara Spear is the suit's sole handheld armament and can be wielded as either a sharp or blunt weapon, depending on the end used. The entire object has an anti-beam coating that can be used to deflect incoming attacks, while the sharpened head has been shown to severely damage most armour and break through GN fields with sufficient force. ;*Méihuā Tail :A wire-guided bladed weapon, the tail is used to attack multiple opponents or perform surprise strikes. The blade is smaller than the original to provide greater balance control for the machine, and the wire itself is dexterous enough to wrap around objects like the spear and pull them back to the Komainu. Special Attacks ;*Hù Shǒu Shān :A defensive technique used to deflect explosive and physical objects, the Hù Shǒu Shān emits a protective barrier around the Komainu for a brief moment. This outward burst can be used with sufficient control to deflect enemy melee attacks into nearby terrain or other enemy targets standing close by. ;*Quán Tào Strike :The Quán Tào Strike is the Gundam Komainu's strongest attack and combines the brute force of a high-speed charge with power of the energy emitted over the hands. The combined damage can leave strong machines crippled by spreading damage to the rest of the frame, or destroy weaker ones outright. ;*Quán Tào Wave :The suit's only ranged attack, the Quán Tào Wave produces a powerful energy shockwave in front of it that can damage multiple targets, or be condensed to focus on a smaller area instead.